Sometime Around Midnight
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: One-shot based off of the song by The Airborne Toxic Event. Sometimes a night spent drinking can lead to some of the nicest things. BBStar


**Sometime Around Midnight**

**Based off of the song by The Airborne Toxic Event. Great album. BBStar as usual. **

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing.**

I slam the glass to the table. My forest green eyes fall to the clock above the bartender. All I can make out is the big hand is after 12. I give one last look at the bartender and then stand up from the bar. My feet feel as if they're not even there. They feel numb from the alcohol. The lights strobe past me as I walk towards the dance floor. The band is playing some song that sounds like it should be on a sad romance movie. People around me move like cascading waves. I start to dance with them. Sticking out like a sore thumb in more ways then one.

Then I see her. Her beautiful smile illuminated the dance floor. The music yielded to her. She danced like she owned the floor. Her simple white dress flowing around her and it moves with her as she glides across the floor.

She's so beautiful, she's always been that way, and she has always been tall and lean. Her auburn hair flows behind her, as her eyes never leave me. Her gaze wasn't of curious shock that I get from most people who stare at my emerald skin. It was of familiar recognition.

She laughs and turns around, holding her drink like some sacred object in her hand. She is drunk as well I can see that. She could never hold alcohol like us. The room spins around me as she approaches me. Time seems to stand still everyone around us stops. It's like we're alone in the universe.

"How are you?" She asks me, her sweet voice unchanged from all these years. Her perfume fills my nostrils and a familiar scent. Instantly I see her entwined in my arms years ago, that same scent on her as I ran my coarse fingers through her auburn hair and down her sun kissed skin.

Instantly memories flood back to me. There's not a care in the world as I see her standing there. There she was, so young. She was always so happy and naive. There's no doubt in my mind as our lips touch for the first time when we were young. We were both too young. We were perfect for each other but never realized it.

Memories fade as I find myself entranced in her wine. It swirls magically in the glass and my dark green eyes climb to her eyes, the emerald orbs that seem to capture one and hold them there for a while.

She smiles and turns walking away from me. I tried to stop her as time moves again. My mouth is dry as she turns away. She leaves with someone I've never seen before. Some dark looking man with her. He links his arm into hers, she is too drunk to walk right, and he has to be her crutch. She made sure I saw her, that's for sure. She doesn't even look like she's with the man as he leads her out. She turns around before they walk out the door and looks at me one last time. Then the door opens and they disappear into the night. My blood boils in anger that she would just leave me like that.

"Gar, what happened?" Victor asks me as he walks up to me on the dance floor.

"What is it?" Raven asks, truly concerned for me as her boyfriend is on her arm.

"Garfield, you look like you've seen a ghost," Richard adds; holding his girlfriend, Raven, close.

"She was here. Koriand'r, Starfire was here" I say, I didn't realize how drunk I was until I heard those words leave my mouth, they were slurred. Their reactions were shocked then faded into knowledge, knowledge that I was drunk.

"Gar, you didn't. She's…" Victor started to say but couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. And I didn't want to hear it. I raced out of the bar.

I was once a Teen Titan. Back when I was a teenager, I was naive and stupid. I didn't think death could catch me. I was too good for that. I was a lean green fighting machine. I could turn into any animal; they'd all be green. I was brave and no one could touch me. Then the truth came crashing down around me. One of us got sick. Really, really sick.

Starfire got really sick. We still don't know what was to this day. The bug attacked her alien anatomy and she grew weak. She grew worse and worse every day. We woke up one morning and she was no longer breathing. We tried everything. But she was dead.

After the funeral we all decided to break up. The Titans were no more. We still were friends, but no more super powers.

That was years ago. Now I walk down the sidewalk, people getting out of my way, not out of disgust of my green skin, but of the smell of alcohol that was so potent on me. The streetlights illuminate my way as I walk. Everyone's staring at me but I don't care. These people didn't loose their best friend. No, she was more then my best friend, she was…was more.

I know I look like I was dragged halfway across town. I don't care. I feel as if everything's being turned upside-down. I know what I saw. That was Starfire. That was her. She couldn't have been anyone else. I know it was her.

"I just have to see her." I keep saying this to myself. I just have to see her. I get down the street. Passing the people out late. I look up at the sky. The clouds that were looming all day finally decided to open up and cry down upon me. I just have to see her.

I run faster as the rain pours harder. The cemetery is right ahead of me. I just have to see her. I run past so many headstones and grave markers, I know which one's hers. It's the big one. I just have to see her.

I fall to my knees. Flowers grow around her grave. Her name is etched in stone. Permanently reminding me where she is. I realize now what I've felt before. I now know what it is. I loved her. I loved her so much; I was just too scared to say it. But, I loved her.

"You know that she'll break you in two."


End file.
